Just a Little Longer
by Simallyher
Summary: What if things had worked out for Sam and Jack? What if Sam didn’t accept the ring or she had? How does Jacob react to the news? ONESHOT!


**Title: Just a Little Longer  
**

**  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
**

**  
Summary: What if things had worked out for Carter and Jack? What if Sam didn't accept the ring or she had? How does Jacob react to the news?  
**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, it's scripts, cast, crew…but I do own the box sets! **

"Carter"

"Sir"

"I never thought I'd hear myself utter these words…I need that report" Jack gestured

"Right. Um…I-I just need to finish typing up my notes" Sam begins to shuffle through the folders on her desk, "Uh…I'll have it for you first thing tomorrow"

Jack looks at his watch, "It is tomorrow"

Sam looks down, "Oh"

"I'm joking" Sam looks up, "I didn't need to report"

"Well, then why…"

"Because something's going on with you. You haven't tried to confuse me with any scientific babble for the last couple of days, and that's a reg flag to me" Jack points at her

Sam looks around before handing over a small black box, "Pete gave me this"

Jack looks at her hand for a few seconds before taking it, his face drops a little as he opens the box, "People normally wear these things on their fingers"

"I haven't said yes"

"And yet you haven't said no" Jack closes the box with a snap

"I told him I needed to think about it"

"And?" Jack places the box gently on some paperwork

Sam watches, "That was two weeks ago"

"Ah" Jack taps the bench

"You know, all these years I've concentrated on work, I just assumed one day I'd…"

"Have a life?" The tension in the room was building

"Yeah" Sam's eyes begin to look teary, the weight of the situation weighing heavily on her

Jack looks at her, "Yeah"

"And now it comes down to it, I don't know. I mean every time we come through the gate, we risk not coming back. Is it fair to put somebody else through that?"

"Pete is a cop. I think he could handle it" Jack tries to sound supportive

"What about kids?"

"What about 'em?"

"Do I take maternity leave and then come back? Do I drop the baby off at day care on my way to some unexplored planet on the edge of the crab nebula?"

"Carter" The readmission of their working relationship is back, "There are people on this base who have families"

She wasn't expecting him to be this way, maybe a bit angry but not this supportive. So she goes for the killer question, "What about you?" they share a brief moment, "If things had been different…" she couldn't finish the sentence, the tension was now about to explode with whatever he said next.

"I wouldn't be here" she looks up at him; their moment is there, if only one of them would grasp it. No such luck, both look away from each other as the full force of their hidden feelings came to a bubbling halt.

Sam watches as Jack slowly turns to leave, "But what if it had been different?" she whispers halting him, "What if in some weird way things had worked out?"

"You still would have found Pete" Jack sighs, Sam looks away, "And I still would have broken" he whispers the last part as he walks out.

Her head shoots up as she hears the last bit, but he is already gone. The only person se sees is Daniel, "Was that Jack?"

"Yeah, he needed a report" Sam sighed taking back the ring

"Is that what I think it is?" Daniel asked, his eyes quicker than her hands

"Yep, Pete asked me to marry him"

"You said no right?" Daniel blurted before he could stop himself, Sam glares at him, "I'm sorry, but have you spoken to Jack about it yet?" Realisation dawns on him, "Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Sam tries her hardest to smile, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Your dad just arrived" Jacob said from behind Daniel

"Dad" Sam wipes away a few stray tears before hugging her dad, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a dad just stop by to see his daughter?" Jacob looks over her shoulder at Daniel who is trying to back out, "Sammy, what's happened?"

Sam pulls out and looks from him to Daniel and back to Jacob. "Do you remember last time you were here? I was seeing that police officer Pete?" Jacob nodded, "Well he just asked me to marry him"

"What?" Jacob stood back, "You said no of course, I mean what type of man asks for another mans daughter to marry him without even asking the other man first!"

"Dad, did you ask mums dad for permission?"

"Of course I did!" Jacob raged, "I want to meet him, and have him ask before anything is said"

Sam looked at her dad; he may be her ticket to freedom…freedom? She does love Pete right? "I'll ask the General if he can get clearance"

"Ah yes, where is George?" Jacob asked

"Actually dad General Hammond has been reassigned to home world security, we now have General O'Neill"

"Jack?"

"Yeah Jack" Daniel piped up, "Not bad considering we were going to get a civilian"

"A civilian! What's happening here?"

"New government" Daniel replied, "Kinsey wanted us all gone"

"Figures, that man has had it in for Jack since the beginning, well, I'll go see Jack then" Jacob kissed his daughters cheek before walking towards Jacks office.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jack heard a knock before his door was opened, "Jack, sorry if I'm interrupting"

"Not at all, how are things with the Tokra?" Jack smiled welcoming Jacob in

Jacob shut the door, "Good, but I want to know about this Pete O'Shanahan fellow"

"Ah, straight to the point I see" Jack fidgeted with some folders on his desk, "Not much to tell, haven't seen much of him myself, he is a cop, loves Sam and as far as I know enough to want to marry her"

"I don't want her marrying him" Jacob stated, "I don't trust a man who can't meet the parents and ask permission before asking"

"You haven't been on here very often" Jack pointed out

"Point taken, but she was seeing him last time I was here, I could've met him then"

"You left on an emergency"

"Not the point Jack"

"No it's not, but she seems happy enough" Jack argued, "He makes her happy"

"I doubt that's why she's happy Jack"

"If not him then what? She's been working like mad here, her only reprieve is when she gets time off and she spends that with him" Jack mumbled

"Jealous?"

"Of course not, she's my second in command" Jack replied

"Well, I need you to grant him clearance so I can meet him" Jacob stated

"I'll see what I can do for tomorrow afternoon, we have no teams going off or coming back, should be quiet" Jack sighed, "Anything else?"

"Keep an eye on her for me Jack" Jacob smiled before leaving, "I'll be around for a week"

"Ok dad, have fun, oh and don't run into Siler if you can help it, poor man was electrocuted by Sam yesterday" Jack laughed

"Will do, oh and I'll save you some cake for later" Jacob smirked before walking out

"Thanks!" Jack called before picking up the phone, "General Hammond please, yes I'll hold. Ah George, no nothing is wrong, actually I need clearance for a certain Pete O'Shanahan, he is currently a Denver Police officer…Carter's boyfriend. No nothing like that, Jacob wants to meet him and because Jacob has a Tokra in him he exactly leave…ok thank you Jacob will be pleased. Why? Pete proposed to Sam without asking Jacob, I know not even I'd be that stupid…no sir I'm not going to…I know the regulations…thank you sir, alright bye George" Jack hung up, laughing.

"What's so funny Jack?" Daniel popped his head in

"General Hammond thought I would propose to Sam!"

"That's funny why?"

"I don't know actually" Jack went serious

"Sorry Jack" Daniel smiled before leaving Jack to his own thoughts

SG1SG1SG1SG1

1400 and Pete was late, Jacob was dressed in his blues, sitting in the Briefing Room waiting. "Sorry I'm late" Pete's voice entered the room, "Security checked me twice" Pete smiled before quickly kissing Sam

Jacob coughed; "Oh sorry, Pete this is my dad, dad this is Pete" Sam introduced them

"So you're the man wanting to marry my daughter?" Jacob rose

"Yes sir…do you realise have one of those snake things in your head?" Pete blabbed before he could stop, "Oh sorry"

"Yes I do and her name is Selmak; on the topic of Sam, no you can't"

"Dad…"

"No Sammy, we talked about this last night, if he can't ask me then he can't have you" Jacob fumed

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that asking the father was a big thing in your family, had I known I would surely have…"

"DAD!" Jack's voice sounded from inside his office

Jacob looked between the office and Pete, "I'll just be a minute" Jacob crossed to the office door, "Yes Jack?"

"You said you'd save me cake, all I got was crumbs"

"I said cake, crumbs are cake" Jacob laughed

"Not a funny joke to play…not today" Jacob saw the pain on Jack's features

"I'm sorry, I'll get Walter to bring you some cake, would that make you feel better?"

"Ha, ha daddy dearest, you're not off the hook yet" Jack smirked, "Now go I think someone is trying to say something"

"I think someone doesn't want me to hear it"

"Just go"

"Just say it"

"Jacob"

"Jack"

"Dad, please, Pete is trying to talk to you" Sam's voice cut through their conversation

"Oh right, sorry" Jacob blushed slightly, "Sammy, sweetheart can you get Walter to bring Jack some cake? I forgot to"

"Ok, just as long as you hear out Pete" Sam smiled at her dad before leaving.

"You were saying?" Jacob looked at Pete

"I'm sorry about not asking, I wasn't aware of any strong feelings towards it, Sam mentioned you were off world a lot" Pete tried to gain a brownie point

"I find it to be a stepping stone in the progress of family ties with the groom, if he first asks for the father permission and then proves his worthiness; I had to for Sammy's mother, why shouldn't any man do it for Sam?"

"Good point, what would be the proof I need to give then?" Pete asked nervously

"Have a seat son before we begin" Jacob sat down, Pete followed suit, "Now, have you saved my daughters life?"

"No"

"Protected her in any way?"

"I stood up for her once in Denver"

"Do you share the same interests?"

"No not really, well music wise a little"

SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jack smirked to himself when he heard Jacob go on about worthiness and proving himself, but he stopped when he heard the questions. Trying to concentrate on his paperwork instead of the conversation, he read the same report four times before a knock at the door announced the arrival of his cake, "Come in"

He was shocked to see Sam, "Dad said you wanted cake"

"Yes thank you, why aren't you in there?"

"Dad wanted to talk to Pete alone I guess" Sam sat down in front of Jack, "How are you?"

"Good, lots of paperwork to keep my mind off of things" Jack patted his piles

"Mind off of what?" Sam asked innocently

"This and that, you know the usual"

"Not anymore I don't" Sam sighed, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind" Jack dismissed her question

"There was a time you used to tell me what it was" Sam pointed out

"There was also a time when I didn't have to tell you, you'd just know" Jack retaliated

"If this is about Pete asking me to marrying him, then so help me sir…"

"So help you what? You're the one who chose him, not me"

"What would you have preferred? If I had stayed single?"

"At least then when I called around to your place you might actually be home some of the time!" Their voices rising

"It is not my fault that you never call before coming around!" Sam shouted

"There was a time when you were either home or here! I never had to call!" Jack rose from his chair

"There was also a time if you remember, not too long ago that we discussed when things were off between us!" Sam raised as well, tears welling in her eyes

"That was a long time ago Sam, long before the Za'tarc incident" Jack stated

"That was four years ago Jack! Get over it!" Sam cried, they had drawn the attention of most of the staff including Jacob and Pete.

"Four years of hiding everything and ignoring everything else!" Jack began to walk out as Sam grabbed his arm, "Four years of you wanting to 'keep it in the room'"

"You agreed" Sam whispered

"I only agreed because you asked me to, don't you get it? You asked me to keep it in the room, so I did, because you asked me" Jack's voice softened, "Now, you're ready to go and marry someone else, because we can't do anything"

Jack took one more look at Sam before he walked out of his office, through the throng of personal trying to pretend they weren't listening.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sam stood glued to the spot; Jack had walked away this time. Jacob left Pete and walked to his daughter, "This was why I was saying no" Jacob hugged her, "He would retire for you, I know because of the way he looks at you" Jacob stopped and looked at her, "Does Pete look at you the same way?"

Sam looked at her dad, then at Pete. He had heard everything, and yet still he was oblivious to it. "No" she whispered walking towards Pete before stopping, "But he is here and now"

"So is Jack if you want it" Jacob sighed as he too walked out of Jack's office and through the still formed throng of people

"What's going on Sam?" Pete asked

"Nothing, Pete I'm sorry, but I can't accept this" Sam handed him back the ring, "I-I can't be with you, I'm sorry" Sam wiped away a tear before leaving Pete in the briefing room, stopping at the SF on the way out, "Please escort Mr O'Shanahan out of the base"

SG1SG1SG1SG1

A week had passed and the base was beginning to wonder if they would ever speak to each other again, Sam had kept primarily to her lab; while Jack had barely left his office, the briefing room and the control room.

"Come off it Jack talk to her" Daniel tries for the fifth time that day, and it was only 1100.

"Daniel don't push me" Jack growled, "And don't give me that 'you'll regret not talking to her' look because it wont work this year"

"Where is he?" Jacob demanded from outside his office, "Jack!"

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yes Jacob"

"What are you doing? She won't even let me in to her lab!" Jacob exclaimed

"What do you want me to do?" Jack sighed

"Fix it" Jacob warned

"How am I supposed to fix it? I can't say I'm sorry and give her a hug, I can't ignore how much it hurts and pretend like it never happened, I can't even, technically, call her by her first name" Jack responded

"I don't care what you have to do, or what this base has to hide, but you will mend this Jack O'Neill" Jacob warned again before walking out

Jack stood there next to Daniel, "So I guess I'm talking to Carter"

"Sam" Daniel corrected

"Right…Sam" Jack tried the name, "Sam…Sam…Sam" Daniel watched in bemusement as Jack walked out of his own office on a mission.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

'knock, knock'

"GO away"

"Open up Carter, that's an order" Jack called

"Go away" she repeated

"Don't make me court marshal you, open up this lab right now!" Jack bellowed, before he began to knock louder and louder.

"Fine! If it will make you stop banging" Sam's tear stained, red, puffy face greeted him

"Crap Sam" he whispered taking in her appearance

"I ended things with Pete, after what he heard I don't think he could look at me the same way" Sam sighed letting Jack in before closing the door behind her

"I was told, well actually it was more a threat, that I had to talk to you and fix this, or I'm certain a certain Tokra will kill me or damage me in more ways than I wish to know" Jack explained, "So here I am"

"You came to avoid being seriously beaten?" Sam looked sad

"You didn't see your dad's eyes, I could already see him tying me up and giving me lashes and bruises…not a pretty picture" Jack joked, the joke didn't hit well, "I'm miserable without you around me, being in the base isn't enough Sam, I need you around me all the time"

Sam stared at him, not saying a word, he took it as a 'keep talking' moment, "I could get court marshalled or discharged for the way I feel towards you, and the entire base knows. So, it's not really a secret, but still I've never been able to tell you, the closest I came was years ago. I would retire right now if I could to be with you, but the government thinks I'm still to valuable to let go, so all my applications have been knocked back"

"Oh" Sam said, "All this time…"

"I was trying to find a way to be together, I won't let you retire, the SGC needs you more than me…well you're brains" he joked, finally a smile

"I was told to do anything necessary to get you to come out of your lab and greet the world" Jack smiled, "Can we work this out please? I think if it goes on much longer both Siler and Walter will ask for reposting"

"That bad"

"Worse, much, much worse…it's like I can't function with you angry at me. Sure we've had fights and that, but we've always made up, had a few drinks, done a team night. Now though, things are so much different, stronger, out of control, that a few drinks and a team night can't fix the issues anymore" Jack explained, "The cold, harsh reality is upon us and I don't know which way to turn"

She saw the fear in his eyes, "It's not as if we haven't been angry at each other before" she started

"This isn't about you being angry at me anymore Sam, this is about us not working" Jack burst, his words forming a misunderstanding

"I see…"

"No you don't see, this…this us that has formed, this distorted figure of what we used to be is breaking us apart. I thought I could deal with just having you around, being able to work with you and see you all the time. Now it's not enough. We don't work together anymore, and that's not working for me" Jack took a deep breath, "Ever since you started dating Pete we became strained, almost to the extent that if something came at us we would just shatter and shatter we did, have"

Jack took Sam's face in his hands, before turning and locking the lab door. "I need you Sam, here with me, beside me, day and night, year after year. Briefings and team nights just don't cut it anymore. I don't know how but I will find away for the ring to be from me, just please…please wait just a little longer" he whispered, before kissing her softly on the lips. Their first kiss. Sweet. Honest.

**A/N: I hope you liked this, it's just something that came to me. Short and sweet I hope…little angsty in the middle but that's about it!**

Fyre-Anjel


End file.
